


Naruto ficlets

by Jainas



Category: Naruto
Genre: Backstory, Character Death, Character Study, Crack, Dark, Episode Tag, External POV, F/M, Fights, First Time, Fluff and Crack, Future Fic, Gen, Jossed, M/M, Missing Scene, Post Time Skip, Post-Series, Slice of Life, damaged friendship, kunoichi - Freeform, missing nins, mission, realistic ninjas
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-26
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainas/pseuds/Jainas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un recueil de toutes mes histoires courtes Naruto, tout les drabbles et ficlets trop courts pour être postés individuellements seront rassemblés ici. Sujets divers, tons divers...</p><p>---<br/>Ceux qui disent que les morts sont silencieux ne savent rien. Iruka/Kakashi</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Danse

**Author's Note:**

> Et pour commencer un court texte Sasuke - Naruto. Ecrit à l'époque comme un prologue éventuel à 'Konoha Gaiden', ma fic post Marche dans les ténèbres.  
> Texte recorrigé à l'occasion du repost.

Ils se sont regardés, longtemps, et aucun n’a trouvé les mots.

Mais peut-être n’y a-t-il pas de mots.

Peut-être tout ce que Sasuke pourrait dire serait arrogant et fier et blessant, parce qu’il ne peut trouver de parole capable d’exprimer tout ce qui bout sous la surface. Et peut-être que les seules phrases qui franchiraient les lèvres de Naruto seraient des phrases de haine, de colère, parce qu’il a rêvé pendant trois ans de ce moment, et que maintenant que le temps de la confrontation est venu, il ne trouve plus tout ce qu’il voulait dire, tout ce qu’il aurait dû dire pour le retenir la première fois.

 

Alors ils se sont fixés longuement et le silence a porté les mots.

Et sur un signal invisible, ils se sont élancés l’un vers l’autre.

 

Les kunaï se sont entrechoqués un instant et ils ont maintenu la position, testant la force de l’autre, refusant de rompre en premier. Le regard de Sasuke était froid et concentré, comme avant, et celui de Naruto brûlait avec la même intensité.

Puis, simultanément, ils ont brisé la prise et bondi en arrière, avant de se lancer à nouveau l’un contre l’autre. Et la danse a commencé.

Pas une danse gracieuse, mais une danse brutale, une danse de mort et d’expiation. Une danse de corps qui se heurtent puis se séparent, la danse d’une amitié brisée.

 Comme par un accord tacite aucun d’entre eux n’a utilisé de jutsu, justes kunaï, shuriken et taïjutsu. Ca a commencé plutôt lentement, coups de poings, esquives, tentatives de porter un coup efficace sans dévoiler à l’autre sa manière de combattre… Puis progressivement les barrières sont tombées, les attaques de Naruto se sont faites plus rapides, plus violentes, et Sasuke a renoncé à son masque impassible pour se laisser glisser dans l’ardeur du combat.

C’est étrange d’une certaine manière, parce que jusque-là ils ne se sont jamais battu uniquement au taïjutsu, et ce combat est différent de celui de la Vallée de la Fin, mais tout deux sont conscient que c’est ici et maintenant que ça va finir, ou peut être commencer, et ils sont déterminés à se battre de toute leur force. Déterminés à remporter la victoire, a prouver sa force à l’autre.

 Déjà la colère apparaît dans les yeux de Naruto et Sasuke esquive, se glisse derrière lui, porte le premier vrai coup, l’envoyant rouler à quelques pas. Son visage aussi est tendu, concentré, et son expression est le miroir de l’impatience et de l’hostilité de Naruto.

Le blond s’est relevé dans le mouvement et la danse a repris, plus fiévreuse et plus violente encore, et cette fois c’est le poing de Naruto qui entre en contact avec la joue de Sasuke, ouvrant la peau et faisant couler le sang sur la peau pâle.

Aucun des deux ne parle pour le moment, parce qu’il faut d’abord que la danse exprime tout ce qu’ils ne peuvent pas dire, toutes les promesses, les rêves brisées. Après seulement Naruto pourra peut-être sourire de nouveau, de ce vrai sourire, pas le faux qu’il porte en permanence, et peut-être Sasuke sourira-t-il en retour, d’un sourire froid mais pas tout à fait.

Mais en attendant, ils dansent.

 


	2. Hokage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un court quelque-chose sur l'équipe 7 post Next Gen, point de vue Sakura. Juste une idée comme ça, un pas parmis d'autre dans la reconstructionde quelque chose entre eux trois.

« Quand je serai Hokage, je ferai une loi, et le ramen sera la nourriture officielle de Konoha ! Et tout le monde sera obligé d’en manger au moins une fois par jour !!!!! »

La déclaration soudaine retentit dans la petite pièce, et les deux autres levèrent les yeux.

Sasuke émergea lentement de derrière le parchemin hors d’âge qu’il consultait depuis trois bonnes heures et fixa Naruto d’un regard minéral, comme s’il évaluait la nécessité de le faire interner ou non. Puis, ayant sans doute décidé que cela ne dépassait pas le niveau moyen de stupidité Narutienne et ne méritait donc aucune espèce d’attention, il se replongea dans sa lecture avec une moue infime. Sakura, elle, abandonna momentanément la gerbille qu’elle examinait sous toutes les coutures pour rouler des yeux d’un air faussement exaspéré.

« Tu sais Naruto, tout le monde n’aime pas le ramen… 

- QUOIIIIIII ???? Comment peut on ne pas aimer ?? C’est tellement bon ! Ramen ! Ramen ! Ramen ! »

Il se mit à chantonner et Sakura rit avec lui, avant de rattraper la gerbille qui avait décidé d’escalader sa tunique pour venir se promener contre son cou.

« Reste-là toi… je n’ai pas encore fini de vérifier si ton chakra circule de nouveau correctement… »

Après un dernier regard discret à Sasuke qui les ignorait toujours ostensiblement, elle se replongea dans le jutsu médicale qu’elle était censée réviser.

 

Sasuke n’avait pas été très heureux de leur présence au début. Mais Kakashi-sensei avait été appelé pour une mission solo au dernier moment, et plutôt que d’avoir un anbu derrière chaque fenêtre de l’appartement qu’il partageait avec le jeune ninja déserteur pendant son absence, il avait proposé que Naruto et Sakura viennent le tenir à l’œil.

 Le conseil avait poussé des hauts cris évidement. Personne n’avait confiance en Sasuke, et s’il n’avait été le dernier des Uchiha et que l’Hokage (fortement poussée par Naruto) et le Copy Ninja ne s’étaient portés garants de lui, il aurait été exécuté sur le champ.

Kakashi avait donc proposé l’équipe Sept pour surveiller Sasuke. Avant son départ il leur avait ordonné de ne jamais le perdre de vue et les avait consigné à l’intérieur jusqu’à son retour. Naruto avait protesté frénétiquement jusqu'à ce que le jounin ajoute d'un ton mortellement sérieux que s’ils causaient le moindre problème, il s’assurerait personnellement de leur enfoncer – lentement et douloureusement - dans le crâne la nécessité d’obéir aux ordres.

Sasuke avait ‘hn’é une réponse vague, mais Sakura avait surpris le regard vaguement reconnaissant en direction de leur sensei. Kakashi savait bien que Sasuke préférerait encore se retrouver en leur présence que supporter une journée de plus la présence de glace des anbu dans l’ombre de chacun de ses pas.

 

« Et puis quand je serai Hokage, la couleur nationale ce sera le orange – j’ai pas réussi à me retrouver une tunique orange après celle que Ero-senin m’a pourrie- parce que ça au moins c’est une couleur gaie, pas comme certains qui sont tout en noir et- 

- C’est hors de question, Naruto ! » intervint Sakura autant parce que ces discutions sans queue ni tête l’amusaient que pour épargner un trou de Chidori dans un mur – elle soupçonnait que kakashi-sensei apprécierait modérément que ses deux garçons recommencent à se battre dans son minuscule appartement. « Le orange jurerait avec mes cheveux, réfléchis un peu… Il n’y a que toi qui peux porter ce genre de couleur sans être totalement ridicule… »

Naruto tira la langue et se pencha par-dessus le tas de kunaï en origami qu’il s’escrimait à confectionner depuis trois heures – même si en réalité il était vite passé aux avions en papiers qu’il lançait depuis la fenêtre sur les passants avec une précision d’ailleurs redoutable.

« Mais, Sakura-chaaaaaaaaan… »

Pour quelqu’un d’aussi hyperactif que Naruto, être coincé dans une pièce minuscule pendant plus de trois heures d’affilé – et c’était loin d’être fini -  sans pouvoir mettre le nez dehors, sans pouvoir se dépenser, était difficile. Avec eux trois, l’appartement était plein comme un œuf, il n’y avait pas seulement la place de faire des pompes, même en poussant la table de la cuisine. Depuis le temps Sakura avait fini par s’habituer – c'est-à-dire qu’elle avait renoncé à assommer son équipier chaque fois qu’il essayait de flirter avec elle, parce ce que sinon il finirait avec un traumatisme crânien.

« Par contre, quand tu seras Hokage, il faudra que tu fasses installer les rondins d’entraînement bien plus solides…

- Tu sais bien que je ferais tout ce que veut ma Sakura-chaaaan !!! »

Le sourire du blond s’élargit et Sakura aurait juré avoir entendu un « hmf » étouffé venir du coin que Sasuke s’était adjugé – dos au mur, avec une vue parfaite sur la porte et la fenêtre : le maître mot dans la survie d’un ninja était « paranoïa » et le jeune homme le mettait en application avec une constance implacable.

Un nouvel avion voltigea, cette fois dans sa direction et Sakura l’arrêta en plein vol, d’un geste fluide, sans lever le regard de la gerbille.

« Et quand je serais Hokage, je ferais une loi, et les orphelins auront tous quelqu’un pour s’occuper d’eux, il y aura une fondation, et l’argent servira à leur acheter des affaires à eux… »

Cette fois, c’est Sakura qui releva lentement la tête pour fixer Naruto comme s’il venait d’annoncer qu’il comptait rejoindre l’Akatsuki. Son ton était étonnamment sérieux, et sa voix bien moins forte, avec une fêlure que Sakura ressentit vaguement sans arriver à l'identifier.

Sasuke aussi avait redressé la tête et son regard d'onyx était plongé dans celui bleu d'orage de Naruto. L'espace d'un instant leurs yeux se ressemblèrent, puis le jeune homme détourna le regard, et l'impression fugitive disparut, laissant la kunoïchi se demander si elle avait bien vu.

L'ombre d'un sourire effleura les lèvres de Sasuke et Sakura-dans-son-fort-intérieur s'autorisa deux secondes de délire béat – et puis quoi ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle n'était plus une groupie obsessive qu'elle ne pouvait pas profiter de la vue, non mais…

« Hn… pour une fois on dirait bien que tu utilises ton cerveau… »

Le sourire de Naruto répondit à celui de Sasuke avec hésitation, sans prendre vraiment en compte les mots agressifs.

« Oh, regardez moi ça, ça parle ! »

Sakura soupira… Elle aurait probablement pu le parier le jour même où ils avaient récupéré Sasuke : l’un comme l’autre étaient complètement perdus, incapables de savoir comment interagir et du coup ils retombaient dans les habitudes anciennes, cachant tout ce qu’ils pouvaient ressentir derrière les provocations et les insultes… Enfin, au moins ils parlaient, c’était déjà ça. Et la manière dont Naruto réagissait prouvait qu’au moins à un niveau il comprenait ce que Sasuke essayait de dire.

« Hmf… Tu sais, ce sera inutile de faire une loi contre l’Idiotie… Ce serait pitoyable d’avoir à arrêter notre propre Hokage… »

Le sourire de Sasuke était toujours là, hésitant sur le bord de ses lèvres comme s’il n’était pas vraiment certain de la manière dont utiliser ses muscles faciaux.   L’expression joyeuse de Naruto grandit de nouveau, atteignant une ampleur que Sakura n’aurait pas cru possible.

« Ha, tu vois, toi aussi tu penses que je serais Hokage un jour. » Les yeux bleus étincelaient, puis une expression étrange s’installa. « Et quand je le serais, je ferais une loi pour que tu souries plus souvent, Sasuke. »

 

Sakura était d’accord.


	3. Requiem

Sakura ramena ses mains agitées de spasmes contre son ventre, ses mains rouges de sang ; et elle dû s’appuyer au chambranle de la porte pour ne pas tomber, pendant que l’équipe médicale précédée par Tsunade disparaissait à l’autre bout du couloir.

Elle avait fait tout ce qu’elle avait pu.

Maintenant cela ne dépendait plus d’elle.

 

Ses jambes l’abandonnèrent finalement et elle se laissa lentement glisser au sol, en position fœtale.

Quelques pas plus loin se tenait Sasuke, droit, ses bras barbouillés de sang ballant inutilement le long de son corps, et il fixait la porte du secteur de chirurgie d’un air vide, perdu. L’expression de son visage fit presque aussi mal à Sakura que la certitude que même Tsunade-sensei ne pourrait rien faire. Certaines blessures étaient au-delà des capacités des médics-nin, personne ne pouvait guérir une gorge béante. Personne ne pouvait réparer les tissus d’un cœur nettement transpercé par un kunaï.

Kakashi-sensei se tenait près de la porte et fixait le vide. Son bandeau frontal était toujours relevé et le Sharingan tournait follement, mais il ne paraissait pas s’en rendre compte. Ses mains tremblaient.

Cela aussi terrifia Sakura.

 

***

 

Ce n’était pas possible. Ca ne pouvait _pas_ être possible.

Il n’avait pas le droit. Il n’avait pas le droit de mourir.

Pas le droit de le laisser seul.

Pas le droit d’abandonner son rêve.

_Rêve._

Oui, ce devait être un rêve, un cauchemar du Sharingan, murmura désespérément la partie de son cerveau qui s’accrochait encore bec et ongle à ce fol espoir. C’est un rêve, tu vas te réveiller, et il sera là, orange et stupide. Vivant.

Mais la partie de son esprit qui avait pris le contrôle automatique quand il avait chargé le corps déjà trop froid Naruto dans ses bras et l’avait ramené le plus vite possible à Konoha savait, elle. Il avait sentit le sang filer entre ses doigts malgré les mains de Sakura tentant de refermer les blessures, malgré le chakra écarlate qui tentait de rappeler à lui les parcelles fuyantes de vie. Il avait sentit la chaleur s’en aller.

_Froid._

Il tremblait, de tout son corps. Pire qu’après la mort d’Itachi.

Lentement il tenta de reprendre son calme, s’accrochant à la conviction que l’imbécile sortirait une solution miracle de nul part comme toujours, qu’il trouverait un moyen ou un autre de les surprendre, de tirer a langue à la mort et au froid. Que bientôt ils se rassembleraient autour du lit de convalescence, et qu’il pourrait lui rendre la vie misérable pour n’avoir pas su esquiver cette stupide attaque venue de nulle part, et que Naruto sourirait et répondrait que de toute manière il ne pouvait pas mourir avant d’être devenu Hokage.

Il redressa la tête, et constata que la salle était pleine. Il ne les avait pas entendu entrer.

 Ino serrait convulsivement Sakura dans ses bras, murmurant d’inaudibles mots de réconforts, et Shikamaru et Choji se tenaient dans un coin, le visage pâle. Dans le coin opposé Hinata s’accrochait désespérément à Kiba et Shino, qui jetaient de fréquents coups d’oeils à la porte toujours close de la Chirurgie. Neji aussi était là, presque aussi blanc que le mur contre lequel il s’appuyait, et Tenten était accroupie à ses côtés, et Lee aussi était présent, tellement silencieux que s’en était effrayant.   

Du coin de l’œil il vit la silhouette de Gai-sensei s’approcher de celle, toujours immobile, de Kakashi-sensei. L’homme murmura quelques mots et abaissa le bandeau frontal du copy ninja qui ne réagit pas, puis se dirigea en silence vers Iruka-sensei qui menaçait de briser le dossier de la chaise a laquelle il se cramponnait comme si sa vie en dépendait.

La porte s’ouvrit.

 

***

 

Tsunade-same était pâle comme un linge, et elle paraissait tellement plus âgée qu’a l’ordinaire, tellement plus fatiguée…

_Non…_

Un sanglot convulsif s’éleva du coin de Sakura et celle-ci s’arracha aux bras d’Ino pour faire quelques pas de somnambule trébuchants qui la menèrent au centre de la pièce où elle s’arrêta.

Les mains d’Iruka relâchèrent la chaise intacte, et il baissa la tête. Hinata pleurait silencieusement dans les bras de ses coéquipiers qui la serraient contre eux comme si cela pouvait faire partir la douleur.

Comme si quoi ce soit pouvait faire partir cette douleur.

Les épaules de Neji se soulevaient et s’abaissaient sèchement, et là où sa main touchait le mur la peinture commença lentement à se craqueler. Les larmes claires coulaient ouvertement sur son visage taillé dans le marbre.

Une statue qui pleurait, songea Sasuke.

Il entendit vaguement Tsunade-sama dire quelque chose, et la voix basse de Gaï commença à murmurer la prière rituelle pour les morts, bientôt rejointe par celles de Shikamaru, Choji, celle –hachée- de Lee. Il entendit vaguement Kakashi-sensei quitter la pièce en silence.

 

Et soudain Sakura s’effondra sur elle-même, et son poing traversa le sol de béton comme s’il s’agissait de beurre, s’enfonçant profondément. Les broches d’aciers et les éclats de carrelages ouvrirent des chemins sanglants sur ses avants-bras, mais nul ne fit un geste pour l’arrêter alors qu’elle se balançant d’avant en arrière en détruisant aveuglément le sol sous elle.

Alors le corps de Sasuke bougea de lui-même, et il vint s’agenouiller en face d’elle, capturant les mains dans les siennes. Elle ne se débattit pas, releva son visage ravagé par les larmes vers lui, et soudain le hurlement de douleur qui se débattait dans la poitrine du jeune homme trouva un chemin vers la sortie, et il se plia en deux tandis que les larmes surgissaient, incontrôlables, et que ses cordes vocales se déchiraient. Et Sakura s’accrocha à lui, et laissa à son tour échapper la plainte primale de sa peine.

Et cramponné l’un à l’autre comme si le monde était fini, ils pleurèrent.

 

 


	4. Poursuite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dans lequel Naruto va de surprise en surprise et de Charybde en Scylla… ou peut-être pas finalement.

**Poursuite**

__

« Naruto, attends ! »

Perdu comme il l'était dans sa béatitude, il fallu au jeune homme une première fraction de seconde pour réaliser qu'on avait pénétré son espace personnel et une seconde pour identifier l'intrus : Neji Hyuuga en personne.

« Hé, Neji, com- »

Avant qu'il ait pleinement réalisé ce qui se passait, il se trouva plaqué contre un mur, une main pesant de tout son poids sur son épaule, une autre tendue contre sa gorge comme une arme blanche. Et à quelques centimètres de son visage celui de Neji, dont les yeux de perle rivés aux siens étaient durs et menaçants.

« Naruto.

\- Neji… »

Observation surprise, puis inquiète du visage en face de lui. Début de panique.

«  Neji ! Si c'est à propos de la peinture rose le mois dernier, je t'assure…

\- Uzumaki.

\- …"

La main de Naruto vola vers son étui à kunaï, tous ses instincts de conservation à présent activés.

« Ecoutes moi attentivement. »

Quelque chose dans le ton du Hyuuga alluma une alarme dans l'esprit du blond, et il cessa de chercher à se dégager frénétiquement.

« Si jamais elle souffre à cause de toi, je m'assurerai personnellement que tu ne puisses plus faire usage de certains de tes membres, c'est bien compris ?

\- O- Oui, mais Ne-»

Le poids du jeune homme disparu soudainement.

« Bien. Bonne journée alors. »

 

Et le jounin s'éloigna tranquillement, avec les même mouvements fluides et sereins qu'à l'accoutumée, comme s'il ne venait absolument pas de le menacer d'émasculation. Quelques passants (et pas mal de passantes également) ayant assisté à l'altercation le suivirent d'un regard surpris (ainsi qu'énamouré, selon les cas), mais nul ne fit un geste. Ce genre de scène n'était pas totalement rare dans un village caché à moitié peuplé de ninja.

Abandonné à sa confusion, Naruto resta planté un instant au beau milieu de la chaussée, avant de reprendre son chemin à travers les rues animées de Konoha. Il passa sur les toits pour éviter la foule des civils. Alors qu'il négociait une rue particulièrement large qui l'obligea à passer sur un réverbère complètement usé par les semelles des dizaines de ninja qui prenaient leur appel là tout les jours, il aperçu une silhouette familière et se détourna un instant de sa course.

« Hé, Kiba ! »

Deux toits plus loin, le jeune Inuzuka lui fit signe et franchit avec aisance la distance qui les séparait.

«  'lut Kiba, tu ne vas pas croire ce qui vient de m'arriver…

\- Naruto, je te cherchais justement.

\- Hum ? »

Soudain, la masse placide d'Akamaru se trouva derrière lui, haletant doucement.

Placide, mais de la taille d'un veau, et tout à fait capable de lui broyer la tête au moindre haussement de sourcil de son maître…

« Je voulais avoir une petite discussion avec toi. »

Le visage du jeune homme était tout à fait sérieux – ce qui en soit même était déjà passablement louche - et la lueur dans ses yeux jaunes était intense et définitivement inquiétante.

«  Heu… Ha oui ? »

Kiba croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils en découvrant les crocs.

« J'espère que tu réalises ta chance Uzumaki… Et si ce n'est pas le cas et que tu ne prends pas soin d'elle comme elle le mérite, Akamaru et moi te le ferons amèrement regretter. »

Un grondement sourd dans son dos confirma le point de vue d'Akamaru sur la question.

Puis l'expression menaçante disparu, et sans sembler remarquer le regard interloqué fixé sur lui, Kiba lui assena une grande claque amicale sur le dos.

« Bon, je dois y aller, on va être en retard sinon. A plus Naruto ! Viens Akamaru ! »

Et il disparu dans une ruelle en contrebas, laissant un Naruto stupéfait en équilibre instable sur les tuiles balayées par les courants d'air…

 

Après cela le blond poursuivit sa route en rasant les murs, évitant les zones trop peuplées où repérer un poursuivant revenait à chercher un sembon dans une meule de foin et surveillant ses arrières avec toutes ses ressources de guerrier. Autant dire que nul ninja n'aurait pu l'approcher à moins de quarante mètres sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Aussi changea-t-il une nouvelle fois d'itinéraire lorsqu'il sentit dans une rue non loin le chakra parfaitement contrôlé d'un autre shinobi.

Mais l'aura de l'Autre corrigea sa direction pour emprunter une voie parallèle à la sienne, puis trois rues plus loin, bifurqua de façon à ce que sa trajectoire coupe celle du blond.

Avec un grognement frustré, Naruto accéléra jusqu'au point d'intersection et se campa au beau milieu de la route dans une position déterminée.

C'est sans grande surprise qu'il vit arriver son 'poursuivant' une minute plus tard, marchant d'un pas égal sans paraître relever le défit muet, les mains dans les poches et le regard indéchiffrable – et pour cause…

«  _SHINO_ ?! C'est toi qui me suivais ? Ne me dis pas que tu vas te mettre à me menacer toi aussi… »

Shino le fixa de cette manière qui poussait ses interlocuteurs à piétiner d'un air gêné en se demandant s'ils avaient une tache sur le visage, et haussa un sourcil interrogatif.

« Te menacer ? » Le concept avait l'air résolument nouveau. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te menacerais. »

Air méfiant.

« Vraiment ? Mais les autres…

\- Ce serait une insulte à ton bon sens et à ta fiabilité. Je ne vais pas te menacer, je voulais juste te rappeler quelques faits…

\- Naaaaaan! Je l'savais… Mais qu'est ce que je vous ai fait à tous ?

\- Elle sourit.

\- … _Hein ?_

\- Elle sourit et c'est grâce à toi.

\- Heu…»

Expression "je viens de voir passer Sasuke-en-tenue-complète-de-ninja-du-Son-nœud-compris" (c'est-à-dire stupéfait).

« Certaines choses ne dépendent pas seulement de la volonté ou de l'affection que l'on porte à quelqu'un. Nul ne peut être entièrement responsable du bonheur d'un autre. »

L'expression de Naruto était passé à "Sasuke-en-tenue-complète-de-ninja-du-Son-nœud-compris m'explique pourquoi il a décidé de se teindre les cheveux en rose" (c'est-à-dire le front plissé, les yeux ronds comme des billes, bouche légèrement bée).

« Tu… T'es un mec vraiment zarb, Shino… »

Ce dernier ne sembla pas relever.

« Ce que je veux dire c'est que si au final ça ne marche pas, je ne te tiendrais pas forcément pour responsable…

\- …

\- Mais si tu te conduis de manière inconsidérée, que tu ne prends pas les choses au sérieux, ou bien que par tes paroles ou par tes actes tu la fais souffrir… Dans ce cas sois certain que tu ne pourras jamais fuir assez loin. Mes insectes te retrouveront toujours, aussi loin que tu ailles, et je peux t'assurer que tu regretteras longuement et douloureusement ton inconséquence.

\- … mon inconsé _-quoi ?_

\- Je sais que tu ne ferais rien _volontairement_ qui puisse lui faire du mal. Mais dorénavant ce sera insuffisant. Tu auras intérêts à réfléchir aux conséquences de tes actes. Parce que même sans le vouloir tu peux la faire souffrir.

\- … »

 Shino sortit ses mains de ses poches et croisa les bras avant de se remettre à fixer le jeune homme blond qui lui faisait face dans un silence de mort. Ses yeux étaient invisibles, mais aucun doute n'était possible, c'était bel et bien 'fixer', et ce avec une intensité à creuser des trous dans les murs…

Après un long moment d'observation durant lequel aucun des deux ne fit le moindre geste, Shino hocha finalement la tête, apparemment satisfait de ce qu'il avait vu.

« Bien. Je vois que nous nous comprenons. Bonne journée Naruto. »

 

Longtemps après le départ du ninja aux insectes le jeune homme se tint au même endroit, immobile, le regard perdu dans le vide. Plusieurs fois des badauds le dépassèrent en jetant un coup d'œil curieux à ce grand jounin blond aux yeux incroyablement bleus et à l'expression concentrée, mais ce n'est que lorsque des pas légers se firent entendre derrière lui qu'il releva finalement la tête.

« Na- Naruto-kun, ça va ? Où étais tu ? Je commençais à me faire du souci… »

Une petite main frôla son bras et il sursauta comme s'il avait reçu une décharge électrique, avant de se retourner complètement et de capturer la jeune femme dans une étreinte possessive. Il enfoui son visage dans les cheveux ailes de corbeau et inhala leur odeur légère.

« Je suis désolé Hinata. Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter. Je suis vraiment désolé… Je ferais plus attention la prochaine fois. Je te le promets… Je ne veux pas que tu souffres, je ferais tout ce que je peux pour l'empêcher. Je t'aime Hinata. »

La jeune femme ne réagit pas immédiatement, se contentant de rougir un peu, de frissonner légèrement et de se rapprocher encore plus du jeune homme.

Puis elle se redressa sur la pointe des pieds, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres ne soient plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celles de son compagnon, et qu'elle puisse plonger les yeux de perle dans les siens.

« Je sais. »

Et quand leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, elle souriait.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avis après relecture : mon dieu, c'est NIAIS...O-o ... Je suis partie d'une idée vague à propose de Naruto qui se faisait martyriser par Neji et compagnie, et j'aboutie avec un one-shot à l'eau de rose... > pleure et cours se cacher dans un coin >.  
> Je tiens aussi à préciser que Naru/Hina n'est pas mon couple de prédilection (pour autant que j'en ai un), mais il s'imposait pour ce scénario là, évidement.  
> Image mentale dérangeante : l'intégralité de Konoha traque Sasuke et menace de lui faire la tête au carré s'il s'avise de partir une fois de plus et de faire souffrir Naruto...


	5. Kunoïchi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tu es une kunoïchi, et que tu as juste fait ce que n’importe quel autre ninja aurait fait.
> 
> Tu es une kunoïchi, et tu as rempli ta mission.

Tu avais toujours su qu’un jour ou l’autre ce type d’assignement serait inévitable, et tu t’y étais préparée.

Après tout tu es une kunoïchi, probablement la meilleure de ton niveau, et tes capacités te rendaient indispensable pour cette mission spécifique.

Tu t’y étais préparée et c’est pour cela que tu t’es contentée d’acquiescer et de t’incliner une fois que Tsunade-sama a eu fini d’expliquer les paramètres.

C’était bien la première fois que tu te retrouvais seule dans le bureau de l’Hokage, sans ton équipe, et dès tu as reçu la convocation, tu as tout de suite senti qu’il se passerait quelque chose.

 

C’est Shizune qui t’a aidé à te transformer, à créer le personnage.

Des lentilles vertes, magnifiques -un peu comme les yeux de Sakura-, un maquillage élaboré qui te donnait une bouche de fraise pour éviter tout risque de reconnaissance, et enfin les trois épaisseurs du kimono finement brodé. Dans n’importe quelle autre circonstance tu aurais été folle de joie de pouvoir porter une pareille merveille, mais l’appréhension  t’a un peu gâché le plaisir…

Quand tu t’es regardé dans la glace tu as eu du mal à te reconnaître.

C’est elle aussi qui t’a aidé à limer les cals dus au maniement des armes, jusqu’à ce que tes mains soient aussi douces que celles de n’importe quelle civile.

C’est elle qui t’a donné les conseils de sa voix calme et a déposé les comprimés dans le creux de ta paume en te rappelant les prendre au tout début de la mission. Lorsqu’elle t’as demandé si ça irait tu as souri, sorti une réplique bravache dont tu serais bien en peine de te souvenir a présent, et répondu que oui.

 

 

Étrangement, ça n’a pas été bien difficile de berner les garçons.

Si Shikamaru a remarqué qu’il y avait quelque chose de faux dans ton rire, quelque chose de forcé dans la manière dont tu les as invectivés ce soir-là au restaurant –la soirée était prévue depuis des semaines, et tu n’aurais pas voulu les inquiéter en décommandant à la dernière minute- , il a sans doute trouvé bien trop galère de creuser le sujet. Tu as bien sentit le regard en coin de Choji se poser sur toi, mais tu as donné un coup de poing sur la table, et commencé à vilipender ton ex le plus récent : s’ils ont vu que quelque chose n’allait pas, ils l’ont mis sur le compte d’un « truc de fille », comme l’appelle si inélégamment Shikamaru .

Tu te demandes ce qu’ils auraient fait s’ils avaient su. Ils auraient essayé de t’arrêter peut-être ? T’auraient supplié de refuser la mission, auraient essayé de te convaincre que tu n’étais pas obligée d’y aller ?

Une partie de toi l’espère, mais l’autre sait qu’ils sont des ninjas comme toi, et que de toute manière tu avais déjà pris ta décision, que rien de ce qu’ils auraient pu dire n’aurait fait fléchir ta détermination a agir en kunoïchi jusqu’au bout.

Ils en auraient été malade probablement, mais ils ne t’auraient pas empêché d’y aller.

Mais de toute manière, tu n’as pas vraiment eu une seule seconde l’intention de les mettre au courant. C’est quelque chose qu’ils n’avaient - et n’ont toujours pas - besoin de savoir.

 

…

 

La mission s’est bien passée finalement, exactement comme planifiée. Ton sourire éclipsait celui des autres filles et tous les hommes à la réception ne regardaient que toi.

Le plus difficile en fait à été de te forcer à toujours marcher à petits pas, perchée sur tes getas inconfortables. Tu bougeais avec une lenteur affectée, sensuelle, tout en pestant intérieurement contre le kimono qui entravait tes mouvements. Si tu avais eu besoin de te battre, il aurait fallu que tu déchires les précieuses soieries au moins jusqu'à mi-cuisse, et c’est sans parler des manches immenses qui seraient retombées sur tes poignets si tu avais eu à utiliser un kunaï…

Mais de toute manière les ninjas chargés de la sécurité veillaient, et tu n’aurais pas pu avoir d’armes sur toi, pas le moindre cure-ongle. Cela a contribué de manière significative au nœud persistant qui s’est installé dans ton estomac à la seconde même où tu as franchi le porche imposant du domaine – ou du moins c’est ce dont tu t’es efforcé de te convaincre pendant tout ce temps.

La vérité est que tu crevais de peur.

Tu as flirté et ri, caché ton visage derrière ton éventail avec une pudeur consommée, utilisé toutes tes armes de séduction. Le lièvre n’a pas été très difficile à lever.

 

Tu l’as suivi dans sa chambre, et fait ce qui devait être fait.

Shizune t’avait conseillé de te détendre au maximum, de relaxer tes muscles ; c’est ce que tu as fait.

Mais même ainsi, ça a fait mal, au moment où il t’a pénétré. Tu ne savais pas très bien à quoi t’attendre et cette douleur était étrange. Pas comme la souffrance provoquée par une blessure ou un kunaï dans le ventre, mais une certaine peine malgré tout, et en même temps ce n’était pas entièrement désagréable.

Après tu ne te souviens pas très bien, c’est flou. Un mélange de cris, et de sueur, et ses mains sur ton corps.

C’était… douloureux au début. Mais aujourd’hui tu sais que ça aurait peu être bien pire. Au final c’était… plutôt bien.

 

Il s’est laissé rouler d’au-dessus de toi sur le futon, et s’est rapidement endormi. Toi tu as rassemblé les différentes pièces froissées de ton kimono, et es retournée t’allonger auprès de lui, en attendant le bon moment, quand le domaine serait plongé dans l’obscurité. Tu as replié tes jambes souillées contre toi, en position foetale, et tu as attendu.

Quand l’heure est venue, tu as passé ton kimono, et t’es recouché contre son dos, sans le réveiller. Tes mains tremblaient un peu quand tu as formé les signes.

 

Il était endormi, et occuper son esprit n’a pas posé le moindre problème. Tu l’as levé, méthodiquement tu lui as fait passer le coûteux yukata brun et les sandales, tu as vérifié dans la glace qu’il était présentable. Puis, avec un dernier regard pour ton propre corps immobile sur le futon, tu es sortie pour tuer.

 

Les gardes que tu as croisé dans les couloirs t’on reconnu, et salué avec déférence et un brin de surprise, mais aucun n’a posé de question. Tu as monté deux étages et parcouru la longue galerie intérieur qui surplombe le jardin. Tu as été obligé de parlementer un instant avec le garde de faction devant la porte du maître, mais il t’a finalement laissé entrer. Après tout n’étais-tu pas le bras droit du Daiymo ?

 

L’homme t’as accueilli avec un regard interrogatif, et tu as improvisé quelque chose sur une nouvelle urgente en te rapprochant de lui. Quand il a été a porté tu as tendu les mains de l’homme avec lequel tu venais de coucher et tu l’as attrapé par la gorge.

Le temps que les gardes réalisent que quelque chose n’allait pas et pénètrent dans la pièce, il était mort.

Un cri d’alarme a retenti, et tu as bousculé l’un des gardes dans une futile tentative de fuite. Tu as subtilisé un sabre et tué l’un d’eux tandis que les renforts. Tu as paré un peu, feinté, jusqu’au moment où ils ont vraiment été dans le combat, ne tentant plus d’arrêter l’assassin mais de l’éliminer.

Tu as vu le mouvement, le kunaï dirigé sur ta _sa_ gorge, et tu t’es retiré, juste à temps alors que l’acier pénétrait la chaire tendre.

La suite tu ne l’as pas vue, mais tu la connais par cœur : il a dû crier, essayer de protester pour faire comprendre que ce n’était pas lui, mais trop tard, parce que pour le peu de temps qui lui restait à vivre le sang dans sa gorge l’avait probablement rendu incompréhensible.

Si le garde a bien frappé il n’a pas dû souffrir longtemps, te dis-tu parfois.

Mais au fond, ça n’a pas vraiment d’importance.

 

Tu as repris connaissance dans la chambre deux étages plus bas, vaguement nauséeuse. Tu pouvais entendre les cris des gardes et les bruits de course, l’agitation frénétique.

Personne n’a fait attention à une prostituée au pas un peu vacillant qui quittait le domaine.

 

…

 

Quand tu es rentrée chez toi après avoir été débriefé par Hokage-sama et Shizune, tu as souri à ta mère, engueulé ton père parce qu’il avait encore laissé la lunette des toilettes relevée et tu es monté t’enfermer à double tour dans ta chambre. Tu ne pouvais pas répondre maintenant au sourire de ta mère, tu te serais effondré, et si elle t’avait demandé ce qui s’était passé tu n’aurais pas eu la force de lui mentir.

Finalement tu es sorti par la fenêtre, et tu t’es introduit chez ta meilleure amie vers deux heures du matin.

Sakura n’a pas posé de questions. Elle s’est contenté de te tenir très fort, et d’écouter pendant que tu racontais… Ni elle ni toi n’aviez imaginé que ta première fois serait comme ça… Ensuite vous avez parlé longtemps, pleuré aussi, et elle t’a murmuré des mots de réconfort, t’a bercé jusqu'à ce que tu t’endormes.

 

Le lendemain tu as rejoint les garçons comme si de rien était, mais au lieu de râler après Choji et ses chips, tu t’es mise sur la pointe des pieds – il est devenu _vraiment_ grand -, tu as passé tes bras autours de son cou, l’a embrassé sur la joue et a fermé les yeux en t’appuyant contre lui.

Et au lieu de crier après Shika parce qu’il était en retard tu l’as pris dans tes bras, et l’a serré fort.

 

Ensuite tu as ignoré leurs regards interloqués, et tu as repris ta vie comme s’il ne s’était rien passé.

Parce que tu es une kunoïchi, et que tu as juste fait ce que n’importe quel autre ninja aurait fait.

Tu es une kunoïchi, et tu as rempli ta mission.


	6. Pourquoi Sakura-dans-son-fort-intérieur ne devrait jamais être laissée en liberté

**I**

« Comme ça ? »

Gaara plaça une main dans le creux de son coude, et remonta l’avant-bras devant lui, l’autre main fermée en un poing.

« OUAIS, comme ça ! »

Le Kazekage de Suna fronça ses (inexistants) sourcils.

« C’est… une coutume étrange. 

- Putain non, c’est un moyen infaillible d’exprimer ta jubilation intérieure ! Ça fait un bien fou. 

- … Ça ressemble un peu à la prise du Sarcophage de Sable… 

- Tu veux dire ta technique qui consiste à chopper les gens avec ton sable, et à les presser comme des citrons ? 

\- …Oui. 

\- YES, c’est la classe. Bon, ben t’as qu’a penser à ça quand tu fais le geste, ça viendra plus facilement… 

\- Ho… Et je dois tuer des gens à chaque fois que j’exprime ma jubilation intérieure alors ?  

- Hé, ho, non !! T’es sensé être un Gentil maintenant, alors gaffe ! » Sa voix mourut, et elle sembla se plonger dans un débat intérieur. « Quoique… Pourquoi pas, mais seulement si c’est ce putain de pervers de Serpent d’Orochimaru, ou cette raclure de Kabuto alors… Ou n’importe quel ninja du Son en fait ! –sauf Sasuke-kun, évidemment-, et puis… Tu peux le faire sur Naruto s’il essaie encore d’aller regarder dans le bain de fille, ce sera bien fait pour sa tronche… Et puis éventuellement Ino-truie, si elle… »

Gaara cligna lentement des yeux, une fois. Qu’avait dit Lee et Naruto déjà ? Quelque chose comme « Si tu as besoin de conseils va voir Sakura-chan, c’est la fille la plus sensible que je connaisse », non ?

 

**II**

« Sakura, déesse de mon cœur ! Acceptes-tu de sortir avec moi !? »

La jeune femme paru hésitante un instant, et son doux regard passa sur lui comme si elle le détaillait des pieds à la tête.

« Ok, » dit elle finalement.

Des étoiles apparurent dans les yeux de Lee, et un arc-en-ciel doublé d’un flamboyant coucher de soleil se profila à l’horizon.

« Mais ce sera seulement sexuel. »

Lee s’immobilisa en plein milieu de sa démonstration de Joie Suprême, un poing Victorieux a demi-levé. Dans son dos, le soleil couchant d’arrière-plan sembla soudain hésiter et la vague naissante interrompit sa formation.

Un tic nerveux agita sa paupière gauche. Le jeune homme était comme foudroyé, avec figée sur le visage l’expression de choc profond de celui dont les conviction fondamentales viennent d’être balayées, presque comme si Gai-sensei venait de décider de changer la couleur de ses tuniques pour du rayé violet et orange, avec du vert pomme pour les guêtres.

Mais pas tout à fait. En fait son expression était très exactement du genre « ma-Douce-et-Très-Pure-Sakura-chan-vient-enfin-d’accepter-de-répondre-a-mon-Eternel-et-Indéstructible-Amour-mais-seulement-si-c’est-juste-sexuel… »

«Et il va falloir que tu changes de coupe, et que tu te rases les sourcils. »

 

Alors le Fauve d’Azure de Konoha laissa échapper un glapissement aigu fort peu distingué, qui  se transforma en hurlement d’horreur lorsqu’il prit la fuite à toute vitesse.

« Maître Gaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!! Un démon a pris possession de Sakura-chaaaan !!!! »

Une fois qu’elle fut seule, un sourire béat apparu sur le visage de la jeune femme.

«  _Ce sera purement sexuel…_ Bordel ouais, excellent, j’avais toujours rêvé de dire ça ! »

 

 

**III**

« Tsunade-sama, comment faites-vous ? S’il vous plait, je veux apprendre ! »

L’Hokage releva le nez de ses parchemins et fixa son élève qui se tenait de l’autre côté de l’imposant bureau.

« Apprendre quoi Sakura ? 

- J’ai parlé avec le vieux pervers, il m’a dit que vous n’étiez pas comme ça avant… 

- Vraiment ? »

Elle ne savait pas ce que Jiraya avait bien pu raconter, mais une chose était sure : l’Ermite aux Grenouilles allait souffrir. Longuement.

« Vraiment. Vous devez me l’enseigner sensei, c’est une question de vie ou de mort ! »

Tsunade fronça les sourcils. Cette conversation prenait un tour étrange, et la lueur dans l’œil de sa disciple était… inquiétant.

« Quoi ? »

L’expression qui apparut soudain sur le visage de Sakura et le genjutu de flammes diaboliques (c’était _forcément_ un genjutsu) qui nimba la jeune fille firent frémirent l’Hokage.

« Vos seins… Dites-le-moi Tsunade-sama… Dites-moi quel jutsu vous utilisez et Sasuke sera enfin _MIEN_!! »

 

 

**IV**

« Bordel, ça c’était un putain de combat, pas vrai les garçons  ? »

Sasuke et Naruto échangèrent un regard en coin, avant de reporter leur attention vers la jeune femme et les monceaux (ainsi que les _morceaux)_ de ninjas du Son en kit qui gisaient tout autour d’elle.

 « Heu… Ouais », risqua Naruto, avant d’ajouter comme s’il venait simplement de le réaliser  « WAOU _Sakura-chan !_ Tu les a complètement massacrés… Tu leur a mis une sacrée raclée ! »

Une veine frémit dangereusement sur le front de Sakura, et elle paru de nouveau prête à casser en deux quiconque lui tombait sous la main.

« Bon sang oui, celui qui essaie de mettre une seule de ses sales pattes sur un de vous deux va goûter de mon poing, je peux te l’assurer… Cet Orochimaru, quand je pense à ce qu’il voulait te faire Sasuke…»

Le Sasuke en question eut la grâce de paraître un tout petit peu gêné, mais haussa les épaules avec nonchalance. 

« Comment tu as pu croire ce vieux pervers qui aborde les gamins dans la rue et leur offre du pouvoir pour qu’ils le suivent, hein ? »

Elle descendit du monceau de corps et marcha vers eux. Naruto se rapprocha instinctivement de Sasuke.

« Et c’est pareil pour Itachi… Comment _ose_ -t-il essayer de te prendre, Naruto… »

Elle approchait toujours, et les deux garçons firent simultanément un pas en arrière.

« Le prochain qui essaye de toucher le moindre de vos cheveux aura à faire à moi. On ne tente pas impunément de prendre ce qui m’appartient ! »

 


	7. Eternité

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ficlet compagnon du chapitre 307.

Les choses n’étaient pas censées se passer comme ça, vraiment.

C’est la seule pensée à peu près cohérente que ton cerveau est capable de formuler, pour l’instant.

 

Le visage de Sasuke ne devrait pas être ce masque vide, à mi-chemin entre l’ennui résigné et le désintérêt le plus total.

Il n’aurait pas dû pouvoir proférer toutes ces paroles qui te transperçaient comme autant de flèches avec ce froid détachement, comme si _vraiment,_ cela n’avait aucune espèce d’importance, et qu’il aurait tout aussi bien pu être en train d’indiquer le chemin à un parfait inconnu.

Il n’aurait pas dû se mouvoir avec une telle rapidité, et ton propre corps n’était certainement pas censé rester figé comme cela, tétanisé par le choc et totalement engourdi.

Un mot, un mouvement, et toutes tes défenses ont été balayées comme des fétus de paille emportés par le vent. Tu es un ninja pourtant, mais tous les réflexes si durement acquis, les gestes automatiques d’esquive et de contre attaque si profondément enracinés que tu les accomplis sans même y penser semblent avoir prit un jour de congé collectif. Disparus.

Tu es immobile, et bien incapable de bouger, ne serait-ce que pour sauver ta propre vie – _ce serait pourtant une bonne idée,_ t’informe une petite voix qui doit être ce qui reste de ton instinct de survie.

Tes jambes n’auraient pas dû être si faibles que tu ais l’impression que si Sasuke te lâchait, tu t’effondrerais.

 

Tu ne devrais sûrement pas être en train de penser, alors même qu’il susurre de sa voix rauque des promesses de mort a ton oreille, a quel point sa main sur ton épaule est chaude.

Mais pourtant c’est la pensée qui s’impose surtout le reste, sur les _Bouge !_ frénétiques que t’envoi ton cerveau, sur le vague calcul de probabilité qu’il puisse te porter un coup de cet angle, sur la question accessoire de savoir si quelqu’un  va intervenir ou non, sur le _Il est sérieux. Il va vraiment le faire._ terrifiant qui hurle au fond de toi.

La main de Sasuke est chaude, pas ce froid reptilien auquel tu t’es instinctivement attendu une fraction de seconde avant qu’il ne te touche. La pensée stupide tourne en boucle, sur elle-même, comme un animal sauvage soudain jeté dans une cage et qui cherche frénétiquement une sortie.

Sa main est chaude, brûlante même, alors que le contact est si léger à travers les vêtements. Sasuke, qui a toujours fuit comme la peste le moindre contact physique… Sasuke dont le bras est passé autour de ton épaule…

Tu as l’impression que le moment dure une éternité. Qu’il _pourrait_ durer une éternité, toute entière contenue dans les battement sourd du sang contre tes tempes, dans la chaleur de sa main, dans le vide douloureux qui te submerge.

 

Et puis tu entends le frottement léger mais tellement reconnaissable de l’acier contre le cuir, le frottement de la lame qu’il tire de son fourreau.

Et l’éternité s’achève.

 

 

 


	8. Ad Vitam Eternam

Ils ont l’habitude de dire qu’Orochimaru fait montre du talent d’un ninja de deux fois son âge, que c’est un génie comme on en a pas vu depuis des siècles.

 

Pourtant, ce jour-là, lorsqu’ils l’ont ramené, il parait terriblement plus jeune que ses quinze ans, et son regard d’habitude perçant passe sur les ninjas dans la pièce comme s’il ne les voyait pas. Quelqu’un l’a débarrassé de son kimono souillé, et l’a à la place enroulé dans un yukata blanc trop grand pour lui.

Orochimaru n’est pas fluet pourtant. Sa musculature est longiligne et sèche, celle d’un vrai ninja et non celle de l’érudit qui passe des heures en bibliothèque. Le yukata doit appartenir à un Akimichi, parce que le jeune homme paraît minuscule et fragile au milieu.

D’un côté le tissu de mauvaise qualité repose sur son épaule, mais de l’autre l’encolure à glissé, révélant une épaule et une moitié de torse qui sont presque aussi livides que le yukata. La peau à une teinte inquiétante, presque cireuse.

Mais c’est toujours moins inquiétant que les sécrétions noirâtres qui s’échappent de la bouche d’Orochimaru lorsqu’il tente de se relever, et qu’à la place il se retrouve plié en deux le front contre le sol.

 

L’anbu qui l’a déposé lui jette un regard en coin.

« Poison, » dit-il. « La coupure sur son torse, c’est parce qu’il a essayé d’évacuer le sang vicié avant qu’il n’atteigne le cœur. » Il y a dans sa voix quelque chose qui ressemble à du respect.

Il se détourne du jeune homme affalé sur le sol de l’infirmerie et disparaît.

 

Malgré la quinte de toux et la nouvelle giclée de bile sombre qui vient maculer le devant du tissu blanc, Orochimaru s’est finalement redressé en s’agrippant à l’infirmière qui vient l’aider à se relever. Celle-ci à un moment de recul très bref lorsque son regard rencontre celui exorbité du jeune homme. Ses traits sont tirés dans une expression qui oscille entre la stupéfaction et la certitude la plus profonde.

« Il me faut un drain, » ordonne t-il entre deux quintes. « Et Tsunade. Je ne peux pas mourir ici. »

 

C’est un patient, pourtant. Mais le ton de commandement, la note incrédule subjuguent la jeune femme et elle obéit sans un mot après l’avoir assis dans le dernier fauteuil de libre. Tout autour les ninjas vont et viennent dans le chaos le plus organisé qu’on puisse imaginer, les medics débordées s’activent autour des blessés. S’il les suit des yeux, c’est sans doute plus au son qu’autre chose parce que son regard s’est de nouveau brouillé, mais lorsque Tsunade arrive, les pupilles reptiliennes se braquent sur elle et ne la lâchent plus.

« Poison, » articule-t-il, et il attrape la main de Tsunade pour la plaquer contre son torse, sur l’infime estafilade qu’il a élargi au kunaï et qui dégouline dans le yukata.

Sa main aux longs doigts nerveux tremble autour du poignet de la jeune fille, et il est pris d’un nouveau spasme de toux.

« Peux pas… mourir. »

Tsunade a renoncé à jurer à haute voix à l’instant où elle a sentit la main de son équipier trembler – ce doit être à cela que ressemble la fin du monde. C’est forcément la fin du monde - mais à la place elle sert les dents.

« Bien sur que non. Tu sais ce qu’il a utilisé ? 

\- Sais pas. Mort. L’ai tué avant de réaliser. Pas de cadavre… _Je ne peux pas mourir ici !_  »

La main autour du poignet s’est refermée dans une poigne de fer et il a attiré Tsunade si brutalement vers lui qu’elle n’a pas pu résister. Ses pupilles sont dilatées – état de choc - et l’expression dans son regard est terrifiante d’intensité, presque démente.

Tsunade a vu beaucoup d’homme en train de mourir, mais aucun ne lui a fait aussi peur que l’impassible Orochimaru à cet instant précis.

« Pas grave, ça aurait pu être utile de savoir mais on va faire sans. » D’un geste sec, elle dégage sa main et la plaque juste au dessus de la plaie tailladée, tandis que de l’autre, la droite, elle ajuste le drain.

Orochimaru ne mourra pas tant qu’elle aura son mot à dire.

 

\---

 

Orochimaru est allongé dans un lit d’hôpital, presque aussi pâle que les draps sous lui. Ses yeux sont fermés mais il ne dors pas. Tsunade vient de sortir. Ou plus exactement elle vient de chasser le Professeur et cet abrutit de Jiraya en déclarant s’une voix sans réplique qu’il a besoin de repos.

Mais ce n’est pas totalement vrai, le repos n’est pas ce dont il a besoin.

 

Il a failli mourir, hier. Lui. À cause d’un stupide jounin qui avait enduit le lame d’un kunaï de poison.

C’est tout simplement inacceptable.

Tout a failli être réduit à néant à cause d’un simple kunaï qui l’a frôlé de suffisamment près pour entamer la peau. Tout à failli disparaître. Il n’a du son salut qu’à Tsunade, qu’à l’anbu anonyme qui l’a ramené à temps. Tous les jutsus emmagasinés avec une obsession méticuleuse, toutes ces centaines d’heures passées à s’entraîner, à chercher, à découvrir ont manqué retourner au néant parce qu’un ninja de la brume a mis du poison sur sa lame.

C’est inadmissible. Les autres peuvent mourir, il le sait, il le prouve tous les jours. Mais lui ? Non, impossible. Il ne peux pas mourir, pas tant qu’il n’a pas terminé. Pas tant qu’il n’a pas découvert tout ce qu’il y a à découvrir, pas tant que la puissance ne sera pas sienne et docile entre ses mains.

Il y a une faille, réalise-t-il. Il aura beau apprendre chaque jutsu qui lui tombe sous la main, engloutir toutes les livres, maîtriser tous les ninjutsus, ce ne sera pas encore suffisant. Il aura beau être le plus fort, avoir entre ses mains le pouvoir le plus absolu, toutes les techniques du monde ne peuvent pas le protéger contre un kunaï perdu, d’un stupide accident ou d’une dose de poison dans son thé. Toute la puissance accumulée est inutile contre ça.

 

Mais cela il ne peut l’accepter. C’est une conclusion inenvisageable.

Il ne mourra pas. Il ne _peut_ pas mourir. Il doit y avoir un moyen, un justu, quelque chose… N’importe quoi.

Et si le moyen n’existe pas décide-t-il, alors il le créera.

 

Parce qu’Orochimaru ne mourra pas tant qu’il aura son mot à dire.

 


	9. Ni Dieu ni Maître

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Au début ils étaient sept. Les Sabreurs de la Brume.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Texte écrit entre deux chapitres de Konoha Gaiden et inspiré par un vieux proverbe anar', l'idée étant que si les ninjas ont un maître, par contre, les nukenins... Ce qui a donné cette tranche de vie des ninjas de la Brume (on ne connaissait à l'époque pas d'autres Sabreurs de la Brume que Kisame et Zabuza) avant qu'ils ne prennent leus clics, leurs claques et leurs sabres, et décident de s'en aller renverser le kage.  
> Ce texte a donné naissance à ma fic inachevée "De Sabre et de Sang" mais peut se lire de manière indépendante.

Au début ils étaient sept. Les Sabreurs de la Brume.   
Ils étaient sept et servaient leur village, leur Kage. Tuaient pour l’un ou pour l’autre si tels étaient les ordres. Et ils aimaient cela.   
N’étaient ils pas des ninjas ?   
Des armes dans la main de leur maître, ni plus ni moins. Tout comme la Shamehada était une arme entre les mains de Kisame, tout comme le Zanbato en était une entre celles de Zabuza, tout comme Katsuko maniait les doubles lames des Teretsu avec une efficacité inhumaine.   
Juste des armes, plus aiguisées que d’autres. Plus létales certainement. Et que ce soit au cœur de la Brume, au pays de l’Eau ou au-delà, chacun savait que les Sabreurs désignaient la mort, une mort probablement sanglante, inutilement longue peut-être aussi, si Sakatse était d’humeur joueuse.  
Ils étaient des armes, l’escadron mortel de la Brume. Mais cela n’aurait pu durer.

Ils étaient trop forts tous, trop sauvages.  
La Brume était notoirement le plus dur des villages cachés, le plus radicalement indifférent à la valeur d’une vie humaine. Au tout début le village était né du rassemblement de ninjas déserteurs, et ceux-ci avaient fondé des familles, et ce qui n’avait été qu’un repère pour les apatrides était devenu une puissance que les autres pays n’avaient pu ignorer. La Brume accueillait sans état d’âme les traîtres d’autres nations, pour peu qu’il soient fort et prêt à tuer, à mourir.  
Mais même dans ce village Zabuza était considéré comme un démon, et la crainte qu’inspiraient Saito et la lame noire de sa Shine dépassait tout entendement.

Ils étaient des sabreurs, tous, et ils savaient que parfois certaines lames forgées dans des conditions particulières ont une personnalité, un pouvoir qui leur est propre. Une volonté presque.  
Et aucun d’entre eux n’ignorait la puissance de telles lames qui peuvent transfigurer leur porteur, armer son bras d’une force sans précédent. Et ils savaient aussi qu’elles peuvent également se retourner contre celui qui les manies si ce dernier ne se montre pas assez prudent. De telles armes peuvent être apprivoisées, habituées à la main de leur gardien. Mais elles ne vous appartiennent pas, jamais. Et que vous relâchiez votre prise ou ne leur apportiez pas assez de sang, et elles peuvent fort bien vous échapper.  
Ils étaient trop fort tout simplement, et la main qui les tenait n’avait pris conscience de cela que trop tard.  
On pouvait les utiliser, mais pas s’en rendre maître.

\---

Le sourire de Kisame avait lui étrangement sous la lune pâle ce soir-là. Un peu trop figé, un peu trop cruel. Le visage de Katsuko était fermé, concentré, mais dans ses yeux avait dansée une lueur féroce, étrangement semblable à celle qui transparaissait chez Kisame, et sa nervosité avait été perceptible dans la manière dont elle faisait passer les pommeaux de Teretsu d’une main à l’autre, machinalement.  
Saito avait été égal à lui-même froid et tendu, comme une corde d’arc pouvant rompre à tout moment, comme un serpent prêt à frapper, Shine pendant à son flanc, pour l’instant captive de son fourreau de cuir.  
Zabuza avait été appuyé contre un mur les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, paraissant somnoler, mais c’était lui qui avait tourné la tête le premier lorsque Kô les avait rejoint d’un geste invisible, apparaissant au milieu d’eux comme si elle avait toujours été là. Elle avait porté sa lame sanglée dans son dos, la seule d’entre eux à n’avoir pas donné de nom à son âme d’acier.  
Elle s’était laissé glisser accroupie non loin de Zabuza, minuscule même par rapport à Katsuko, et avait sourit.

Pas un seul d’entre eux n’avait parlé, ils étaient seulement restés immobiles non loin les un des autres, écoutant la nuit et le bruissement du ruisseau tout proche, attendant.  
Jusqu’à ce que Tsuishou les rejoigne enfin, puis Sakatse qui n’avait pas même pris la peine de masquer la présence crépitante et vorace de son chakra.

Zabuza s’était décollé de son mur, avait fait quelques pas. Kô s’était remise sur ses pieds, avait enfoncé ses mains dans ses poches. Tous s’étaient redressés, gardant une distance salutaire entre eux mais en alerte dans la nuit. Ils étaient là, tous les sept à présent.  
Ça pouvait commencer.

Ils s’étaient consulté du regard, en silence, examinant le ‘vous en êtes ?’ muet entre eux.   
La question ne se posait pas vraiment à vrai dire. Ils avaient tous senti l’instant ou la main du maître avait glissé. Le village n’avait jamais été vraiment suffisant, aujourd’hui moins que jamais. Le maître avait pris peur. Avec raison.  
Ce n’était même pas une question de pouvoir, ou ils se seraient entretués pour décider qui aurait la position suprême. C’était plus… comme une question de principe, aussi étrange que soit ce terme appliqué à des êtres comme eux. Une décision commune pour des créatures très différentes, qui se supportaient bon gré mal gré et dont le seul point commun était leur lame et le sang versé. 

Le lien du sang, une dernière fois encore, pour le défi qu’ils s’apprêtaient à lancer dans la brume naissante du petit matin, qui s’arrachait de la terre autour d’eux en volutes paresseuses.

Ils étaient des armes peut-être.   
Mais le sang versé ce jour au village de la Brume le proclamerait : on pouvait les utiliser mais non pas les posséder.  
C’était un pari fou, un geste inutile alors qu’ils auraient simplement pu disparaître dans le voile montant du brouillard. Mais ils étaient des créatures d’acier et de sang, et leur vie importait peu.  
Le Kage avait pris peur, et essayé de se débarrasser d’eux.  
Et échoué, ce qui était fort dommage pour lui.

Ils n’étaient pas de simples ninjas, pas de simples armes que l’on pouvait mettre au rebus.  
Ils étaient les sept Sabres de la Brume et, le Mizukage et le conseil avaient fait l’erreur de l’oublier.  
Ils n’avaient ni dieu ni maître.

Et demain ils seraient au pouvoir, ou morts, ou déserteurs.  
Mais ils seraient libres.


	10. Dix faits totalement inintéressants à propos d'Uzumaki Naruto

1\.   
À l’âge d’un mois, il manque mourir de faim parce que la nourrice chargée de lui donner le sein refuse de s’approcher de lui. C’est l’infirmière de jour qui s’en rend compte et averti le Troisième.  
Après cela il est nourri au biberon.

2\.   
Jusqu’à l’âge de neuf ans Naruto déteste les ramens : c’est la nourriture la moins chère et la plus facile à préparer pour un enfant qui vit seul. Il en mange presque à tous les repas.  
À partir du jour où Iruka l’invite pour la première fois chez Ihiraku, cela change.   
Il continue de manger des ramens, mais leur goût est différent.

3\.   
La première fille que Naruto embrasse vraiment est Sakura, alors qu’ils ont tous les deux quinze ans.   
C’est juste après le fiasco de la rencontre avec Sasuke, son esprit est encore a moitié flou, et tandis que Yamato et Sai patrouillent dans le paysage dévasté – il a presque peur de demander ce qui s’est passé - il s’excuse encore et encore de n’avoir pas su le retenir. Agenouillée à ses côté, Sakura retient ses larmes. Et soudain ses lèvres sont sur les siennes.  
Le baiser est chaud, doux et humide, a le goût de sel.  
Après cela ils n’en reparlent pas, et puisque Sakura n’hésite pas à le frapper lorsqu’il se plaint du manque de ramen dans les rations, Naruto suppose que rien n’a changé. 

4\.   
Lorsque parfois la nuit il est seul et qu’il se dit que jamais ils n’arriveront à rattraper Sasuke, que la douleur est trop forte, il laisse le sourire disparaître. Mais le lendemain ce dernier est immanquablement de retour, parce qu’il est Uzumaki Naruto et qu’impossible n’est pas dans son vocabulaire.

5\.   
Le Kyuubi traite l’alcool comme n’importe quel autre poison et l’élimine aussi rapidement et sûrement qu’il referme ses blessures.  
Du coup Naruto est interdit de cuites à vie, ce qui l’irriterait probablement (et horrifierait Kiba s’il savait) s’il n’avait pas découvert que faire semblant d’être ivre mort est un moyen merveilleux de perpétrer les pires blagues et de s’en sortir indemne.  
Il en profite.

6\.   
Pendant près de six mois après le retour de Sasuke, Naruto ne peut s’empêcher de le toucher aussi souvent qu’il le peut, un frôlement lorsqu’ils se croisent, un coup d’épaule, un combat, n’importe quoi pour s’assurer de la réalité de sa présence. Evidemment Sasuke apprécie peu l’invasion de son espace personnel et les choses dégénèrent souvent en pugilat voir même en séjour à l’hôpital.  
Mais même malgré cela, Naruto s’éveille parfois la nuit, paniqué, et il lui faut traverser le village à toute vitesse. Et ce n’est que lorsqu’il a vu la fenêtre encore éclairée, ou senti la présence sourde et froide de son chakra qu’il peut rentrer chez lui, parce que Sasuke n’est ni mort, ni de nouveau parti mais vivant et contre toute attente bel et bien là..

7\.   
Lorsque Naruto arrive, premier client de la matinée mais déjà impossiblement bruyant et vibrant d’énergie, Ayame prend toujours soin de rajouter un petit extra de ramen dans son bol.

8\.   
Parfois il rêve d’un combat, de feu et de sang.   
Sa puissance n’a pas de limite, et la colère, le plaisir de combat coulent en lui, vibrants et délicieux. D’un geste il fait taire ses ennemis, toutes ces silhouettes minuscules et irritantes qui s’agitent au sol, l’attaquent vainement. Il les tue, comme on écrase une fourmi, et parfois il reconnaît certains visages, certains signes distinctifs. Il les tue, tous.  
Il ne parle du rêve à personne.

9\.   
Kakashi se dit quelquefois que si Naruto devenait finalement Hokage, cela épargnerait à tout le monde du temps, de l’argent et des efforts.   
Après tout il suffirait de graver des marquages faciaux sur le visage de pierre du Quatrième, et tout le monde n’y verrait que du feu.

10\.   
Il est douloureusement conscient du fait que Konohamaru ne reviendra pas vivant de la mission.  
Mais il tamponne l’ordre de mission et le signe malgré tout.


	11. Dix faits totalement inintéressants à propos de Hyuuga Neji

1\.   
Il voit beaucoup de choses, mais il lui a fallu du temps pour discerner ce qui était pourtant une évidence : le clan Hyuuga dévore ses enfants et Hanabi et Hinata sont tout aussi prisonnières que lui. 

2\.   
La seule fois ou Neji a le malheur de s’entraîner au Byakugan à moins d’un kilomètre des bains de Konoha, il le regrette amèrement.  
Pour ce qui est de l’habileté de Tenten avec n’importe quel projectile, il était au courrant, mais qui aurait cru que Sakura pouvait frapper aussi fort ?

3\.   
Quand il était plus jeune et considérablement plus arrogant, Neji a appris une leçon : ce ne sont pas la couleur de son uniforme ou sa perfection technique qui font la valeur d’un combattant, mais ce qu’il a au fond de lui.  
Cela dit, cela ne l’empêche pas de continuer à penser que l’orange est une couleur vraiment débile pour un ninja.

4\.   
Une fois, une seule, l’un des membres de la branche Supérieur a activé son sceau de l’oiseau en cage. La douleur était insoutenable, dévorante, et Neji a su qu’il allait mourir.  
C’est Hinata lui a sauvé la vie et a bien failli tuer leur cousin Jyao dans le processus. Même quarante ans après, Neji ne sait toujours pas s’il doit être incrédule qu’elle ait pris ce risque pour lui, ou incroyablement fier d’elle.  
Dans le doute il opte pour la fierté. C’était vraiment un magnifique enchaînement.

5\.   
Le jour où les médics ramènent Lee sur une civière, le dos rompu, Neji reste impassible tandis que Tenten sanglote dans ses bras.  
Ce n’est que plus tard dans les bois, dos à un arbre, le visage tourné vers le ciel et les yeux grands ouverts qu’il pleure.

6\.   
Ils passent leur temps à murmurer “génie”, sur son passage, à chaque victoire.  
A chaque fois sa bouche se tort un peu, et au fond de lui il grimace, parce que génie n’est qu’un mot, un qualificatif vide de sens qui ne le rend pas plus fort, pas plus courageux.  
Pas moins impuissant à changer quoi que ce soit et à renverser les murs inamovibles de sa cage.

7\.   
La seule fois ou Kiba, Naruto et les autres l’ont convaincu de se bourrer la gueule en leur compagnie, il a prouvé a l’ensemble des ninjas présents dans le bar que : a) il savait danser, b) il connaissait par cœur un certain nombre de chansons paillardes, c) même ivre mort il avait une très belle voix de baryton.  
Il a ensuite passé une semaine à effacer toutes les preuves et il a fallu qu’il menace Naruto de représailles corporelles irréversibles avant que ce dernier ne se voit contraint de lui rendre tous les enregistrements des faits. Ce qui ne l’a d’ailleurs pas empêché d’en ressortir une copie à son mariage.  
Comme tuer son Hokage ne se fait pas, Neji s’est contenté de frapper suffisamment de tenketsus pour le rendre impuissant une bonne semaine. 

8\.   
Il ne parle jamais de sa première mission sans l’équipe Gai, celle dont il est revenu seul et couvert de sang. Celle après laquelle il est passé jounin.  
Mais tous les ans à la même date, il dépose un bol de riz blanc devant la stèle des Morts pour le Village.

9\.   
Neji est un adepte forcené du thé vert, ce qui fait rire Lee et Tenten. Mais lorsqu’ils rentrent épuisés et que les deux bols fumants les attendent, il y a de la gratitude et quelque chose comme de l’amour dans leurs sourires.

10\.   
Un oiseau en cage ne peut espérer voler.  
Mais avec un peu d’aide extérieur il est possible de crocheter la serrure.


	12. Samson et les Ninjas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les ninjas - ceux qui sont des hommes, des vrais - se coupent les cheveux au kunaï. Ou pas ?   
> Scène coupée de Clair-Obscur. Crack.

« Du thé Naruto-san ? Sasuke-san ? »

Depuis son poste accroupi contre un mur, les yeux rivés sur le miroir de poche calé entre ses genoux, Naruto secoua la tête de manière négative. Près de la fenêtre Sasuke en fit autant, jetant par principe un coup d’œil méfiant à la servante et passant en revue tous les points qu’un ennemi sous technique de transformation aurait pu négliger en prenant son apparence. Ce n’était pas de la paranoïa contrairement à ce qu’affirmait l’idiot, juste du simple bon sens.

La langue à demi tirée en signe d’intense concentration, Naruto fit passer le kunaï près de son oreille, et trancha une mèche trop longue qui faisait un épi. Lui avait une version tout à fait personnelle du bon sens, et ne l’utilisait de toute manière que rarement.

« Ça ne va ressembler à rien Naruto-san, » murmura O-kana en serrant sa tasse de thé entre ses mains frêles. « Vous devriez laisser Takara vous aider. »

« Quoi, il y a un problème ? J’ai toujours fait comme ça, » protesta le jeune homme, vaguement offensé par l’insinuation que sa masse capillaire n’était pas traitée correctement.

« Et ça se voit, » rit Takara en s’agenouillant à ses côtés. « Laisse-moi faire et tu vas voir… Faire ça au kunai… Vraiment, ces ninjas… »

« Je ne vois pas le problème, » s’entêta Naruto qui n’avait pas l’air outre mesure enthousiasme par l’idée de laisser quelqu’un toucher à ses cheveux. « Tous les ninjas que je connais font ça, Y’a qu’a voir Kakashi-sensei pour s’en convaincre… et même Sasuke le fait ! » ajouta-il en pointant un doigt accusateur en direction de la fenêtre.

Traître.

Ledit Sasuke haussa un sourcil, puis sourit froidement.

« Je suis à peu près certain que Hyuuga Neji va chez le coiffeur, » fit il remarquer avec un poil de perfidie dans la voix –il ne s’entendait pas outre mesure avec Hyuuga Neji.

« Oui, mais ça ne compte pas, » rétorqua Naruto comme si c’était l’évidence même. « Neji a des cheveux de fille. »

« Neji… Vous voulez parler du ninja aux cheveux longs que nous avons croisé le jour du départ de Konoha ? Celui qui était habillé en blanc ? Encore heureux qu’il prenne soin d’une telle chevelure… » Takara sourit d’un air rêveur en tirant des ciseaux d’une petite trousse attachée à sa taille. Naruto paru vaguement inquiet et Sasuke dû convenir intérieurement que c’était une vision plutôt inquiétante. « J’ai rarement vu un homme avec de si beaux cheveux. Ils donnaient envie de glisser les mains dedans pour voir s’ils sont aussi doux qu’ils en ont l’air… N’est-ce pas O-kana ? » La gravité de la question était telle que Sasuke consentit à échanger un regard horrifié avec l’idiot blond. Erk. Si O-kana s’y mettait aussi c’était la Fin.

La jeune femme enceinte rit doucement.

« Il était effectivement très séduisant, si on est attiré par le genre distant et la grâce aristocratique, » convint-elle en jetant en coin un regard amusé à Sasuke qui était –il faut bien l’avouer- lui aussi un pratiquant chevronné de la grâce aristocratique et de la distance.

« Peut-être, » s’obstina Naruto (qui ne connaissait pas les mots “grâce” ou “aristocratique”, et ne pratiquait la distance qu’en cas de risque mortel ou de danger manifeste.) « Mais il a quand même des cheveux de fille donc ça ne compte pas. Tous les autres ninjas –les mecs je veux dire, hein, pas les kunoïchis,- se coupent les cheveux au kunai… C’est comme… Je sais pas moi, une _règle._  »

Le sens de la logique de Naruto l’avait toujours laissé vaguement stupéfait. Il traitait l’illogisme avec une telle _certitude_ qu’il parvenait presque à convaincre ses interlocuteurs de la justesse de ses élucubrations. C’était un phénomène inexplicable et qui passionnerait certainement des scientifiques, songea Sasuke en envisageant –non pas pour la première fois- de vendre Naruto à un labo histoire d’en être débarrassé une bonne fois pour toute.

« C’est la mère de Shikamaru qui lui coupe les cheveux, » informa-t-il finalement, toujours callé dans l’embrasure de la fenêtre. « Et la première fois que Sakura s’est coupé les cheveux elle l’a fait au kunai alors que c’est une kunoïchi. » 

Une expression trahie envahit un instant le visage ouvert de Naruto.

«  _Toi !_ T’es de quel côté espèce de lâcheur ?! Et comment tu sais ça d’abord ? T’étais dans les choux quand c’est arrivé… »

« Toi aussi je te signale… Mais ce n’est pas le sujet. Le sujet c’est que tes arguments ne tiennent pas la route, voilà tout. »

Takara sortit un peigne du même sac, puis une seconde paire de ciseaux. Naruto blêmit visiblement, et se tortilla de manière impuissante.

«  _Traître ! »_

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Sasuke-kun. » sourit O-kana par-dessus son bol de thé. (Etait-ce la lumière, ou y avait-il réellement une lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux noirs ? Sasuke pria très brièvement pour que ce soit la lumière.) « Puisqu’il est à présent prouvé que les ninjas ne sont pas forcés de se couper les cheveux au kunai, je suis certaine que Takara-san se fera un plaisir de s’occuper des vôtres dès qu’elle en aura fini avec Naruto. »

Takara sourit en même temps que Naruto -mais de manière bien moins féroce- et Sasuke  envisagea un instant de prendre la fuite par la fenêtre.

« Et ce ne sera pas du luxe. On dirait un derrière de canard en train de pêcher dans la vase. »

Un derrière de- _quoi ?_

« Un derrière de- _quoi ?_ Mes cheveux sont très bien et personne n’y touche, » protesta Sasuke dont l’impassibilité se désagrégeait sous l’air de celui qui se sait pris au piège. Il était censé protéger O-kana… Et puis de toute manière un Uchiha ne fuyait pas devant une civile, même si cette dernière était armée de ciseaux et en avait après ses cheveux. Mais d’un autre côté il était justement inenvisageable de laisser quiconque armé de ciseaux s’approcher de lui. Ou de ses cheveux. Dilemme…

« HAHA ! » triompha Naruto avec un manque atterrant de discrétion. Et ça voulait devenir Hokage… Non mais vraiment… « Un cul de canard… c’est vrai en plus… Sasuke a les cheveux en cul de canard, Sasuke a les cheveux en cul de canard… »

C’en était trop.

 

Au final personne n’eut les cheveux coupés : Sasuke entreprit de faire taire Naruto en guise de diversion, et ledit Naruto (le lâche !) sauta avec enthousiasme sur l’occasion de s’éloigner de Takara-san et de ses ciseaux, et alla se réfugier de l’autre côté de la pièce, derrière la barrière moralement infranchissable que constituait O-kana. L’affrontement s’acheva sur un fragile statu quo que la servante préféra ne pas rompre, (et l’aura meurtrière qu’émettait Sasuke constituait il faut l’avouer un excellent argument. C’était rassurant de se rendre compte que certaines personnes possédaient encore un minimum de sens commun.)

 

Par contre, il eut beau mettre toute la force destructrice possible dans ses regards menaçants envers le blond, absolument rien ne parvint à dissuader Naruto de chantonner “ _cul de canard_ ” entre ses dents à intervalle régulier quand il était certain que seul son équipier brun pouvait l’entendre.

Crétin.


	13. Le bout de la route

La terre est retournée sur des centaines de mètres à la ronde, traces d'impacts et rochers réduits en miettes, arbres abattus jonchant le sol dont les fûts rompus révèlent les plaies claires des fibres de bois arrachées.  
Le soleil couchant souligne tous les reliefs du paysage, accentuant crûment chaque détail de sa lumière jaune et rasante, et la vue devrait être magnifique, car c'est là que se dresse le sanctuaire de l'Est de la Déesse au Mille Bras. 

Mais du petit temple il ne reste aucune trace, et la colline sur laquelle il était édifié n'est plus qu'un monticule éventré, chaos de troncs brisés comme des allumettes émergeant du sol labouré, et à d'autres endroits ne subsiste rien, que des plaques lépreuses de terre nue et noircie que Kakashi est obligé de contourner tant la chaleur qui s'en dégage est encore insupportable.  
Il a vu bien des champs de bataille et il a toujours su qu'un jour on devrait en arriver là, mais cela n'empêche pas quelque chose de se contracter douloureusement au creux de son ventre tandis que son regard glisse sur le paysage dévasté devant lui, pour venir finalement s'arrêter sur la cicatrice béante du cratère, et les deux corps immobiles en son milieu, enfin.

C'est étrange, songe-t-il en regardant l'une des silhouettes se remettre debout avec des gestes vacillants, lents et empruntés. C'est étrange ce sentiment de culpabilité, de responsabilité qui vous étreint lorsque vos équipiers sont concernés. Peu importe qu'ils soient leurs propres personnes, qu'ils aient fait leurs choix il y a bien longtemps. Ce sont les liens des premières équipes, différents de tous ceux que l'on forge par la suite, et peu importe le temps, la haine ou la distance, il y a une responsabilité.

Dans la plaie de terre, le garçon – l'homme - qui s'est relevé titube, fait quelques pas en direction du corps toujours à terre. Kakashi devrait probablement se précipiter, s'assurer de l'identité du vainqueur, et l'abattre de ses propres mains le cas échéant, s'il n'est pas la bonne personne.   
Mais il se contente de rester là où il se trouve, étrangement réticent à s'immiscer dans le dénouement d'un combat qui n'est pas le sien.   
Il en connaît toutes les phases pourtant. La culpabilité et la responsabilité des actes de l'autre parce qu'on a pas su voir, réaliser quand il était encore temps, parce qu'ensuite on a pas su l'arrêter, le ramener. Il en a été témoin, il en a parfois été victime, et après tout, ils sont un peu sa première équipe, en tant qu'enseignant, une nouvelle chance qui a si tragiquement tournée.  
C'est différent du cas de Jiraiya et d'Orochimaru, parce que l'ermite n'a jamais totalement fait face à la responsabilité, et que ce n'est pas lui qui a fini par arrêter son ancien équipier... Mais ces deux là... Ça ne pouvait pas finir autrement, songe-t-il amèrement en observant le vainqueur tomber à genoux à côté de celui qui est à terre.   
Ça ne pouvait pas finir autrement parce que c'est Naruto, et Sasuke. Parce que Naruto n'a jamais su renoncer et que Sasuke a commencé à tuer des ninjas de Konoha.

Il se rapproche, parce que c'est son devoir, et songe à l'ironie qui fait que ce combat, le dernier, se soit déroulé sur les vestiges du temple de l'Infinie Compassion.   
Il est peu probable que Naruto sache même quel est le culte voué à la Déesse aux Mille Bras, mais c'est après tout Sasuke qui les a menés ici, et Kakashi a cessé voilà bien longtemps d'essayer de comprendre le fonctionnement de son esprit. Il est certain que le Sasuke d'avant aurait été parfaitement imperméable à l'ironie morbide et douloureuse de la chose, mais il n'y a aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'il en était pour le jeune déserteur qui a systématiquement exterminé tout ninja de Konoha croisant son chemin les six derniers mois.  
Et à vrai dire ce n'est pas très important, parce qu'a présent qu'il est plus proche, la lumière et l'ombre qui découpent les silhouettes des deux hommes ne sont plus suffisantes pour cacher leur identité, et Kakashi s'immobilise de nouveau, parce que c'est Naruto penché au-dessus du corps sans vie de Sasuke. 

Ça ne pouvait finir autrement, parce qu'avec le lien et l'amour viennent la responsabilité et la culpabilité. L'exacte raison pour laquelle Naruto a si longtemps cherché à sauver Sasuke est finalement celle-là même pour laquelle il a réclamé le privilège d'être celui qui le tuerait.

Et c'est pour cela aussi que Kakashi reste immobile où il est, à distance, tandis que les épaules de Naruto s'affaissent et qu'il se met à pleurer silencieusement.


	14. Fantômes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un Drabble de noël écrit à la demande de Berylia, basé sur ce qui était à l'époque les tous derniers chapitres en date, avec Kakashi présumé mort.

Il n'y a pas grand chose à en dire, vraiment.  
Il est un ninja, et cela implique certaines choses, tout simplement. Une certaine dureté intérieure, un cuirassement qui permet de rester droit, de fonctionner encore alors que le monde tout autour s'effondre. Cela implique les larmes taries de voir les amis, les compagnons, les mentors tomber les uns après les autres, aussi sûrement que passent les saisons.  
Ceux qui disent que les morts sont silencieux ne savent rien. Chaque ninja porte les siens dans un coin de sa tête, un repli de son âme. Ils sont là à chaque geste de chaque jour, invisibles jusqu'à ce qu'un mot, une odeur, l’image entraperçue d’un livre abandonné sur un comptoir les fasse ressurgir.  
La plupart sont muets, d’autres accusateurs. Et puis il y a ceux qui sont, tout simplement, aussi proches qu’une seconde peau, intimes et familiers comme la douleur. Ils vous suivent et s’accoudent à vos côtés dans le salon de thé lorsque vous corrigez vos copies, font des commentaires suggestifs dans votre tête sur la forme de cette pomme de terre pendant que vous faites vos courses.  
Ils traînassent à vos côté dans les rues en reconstruction du village, s’incarnent soudain dans une silhouette entrevue, un mouvement ou une allure qui semblent tellement familier quand pourtant la stature n’a rien à voir, que les cheveux ne sont même pas de la bonne teinte de gris.  
Ils vous enlacent de leurs membres inconsistants dans les draps froissés d’une nuit de plus sans sommeil. Ils sourient avec vous à travers les larmes quand votre élève enfile pour la première fois la robe brodée de flammes.  
Ils sont avec vous, tout le temps.  
Iruka le sait bien.


End file.
